


mata biru lily

by eleanorigby (eofiyv)



Series: soulscape [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Purple Prose
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eofiyv/pseuds/eleanorigby
Summary: Hal pertama yang Edgar ingat tentang Lily adalah mata birunya yang bagai sepasang samudra—membolak-balik dan menenggelamkan.





	mata biru lily

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-post dari Medium di tahun 2016.

**#SoulscapeDay01**

;;

_when i first laid my eyes on you_

* * *

Hal pertama yang Edgar ingat tentang Lily adalah mata birunya yang bagai sepasang samudra—membolak-balik dan menenggelamkan.

"Matamu, terlihat seperti gerbang menuju dunia lain. Biru. Sangat biru hingga rasanya nyaris tidak nyata. Bercerminlah, dan hargai dirimu sedikit, maka kaubisa lihat di sana berbagai macam cerita. Petualangan, keingintahuan; rahasia-rahasia yang menenggelamkan."

Lily tersenyum, mungkin untuk yang pertama kali sejak Edgar mengundangnya ke tempat ini, dan meskipun hanya sedikit, ada kerut-kerut geli di sudut matanya.

Ia berkata, “Aku suka pemilihan katamu. Kau membuatku terdengar seperti seorang dewi atau apa."

Edgar tertawa saja. Toh Lily tak salah juga soal anggapan gadis itu tentangnya.


End file.
